There have been many attempts to make walking apparatus-like mechanical systems for propelling objects ranging from robotic vehicles to toy bugs. However, a problem persisting in complexity and efficiency is providing power to the robotic walking apparatuses, particularly in the case of multiple walking apparatuses. A design achievement in any device using energy is simplification by reducing the number of operating parts to a minimum sustainable number so the functional relationships and operating range of the component parts are minimized, reducing operating space and energy consumption.